


A Ballad of Love and Devotion

by Fallenangel87



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Devotion, F/F, Love Poem, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 16:06:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7808350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallenangel87/pseuds/Fallenangel87
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is just a poem I wrote for my girlfriend, I'm not sure how I did on it, but all of her friends said it was good; so, I decided to post it here. Feedback is more than welcome and requests are accepted. :) I hope you enjoy this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Ballad of Love and Devotion

I know this amazing girl,  
who makes my world swirl.   
When she's gone my life is tragic,   
when she's near it's like magic.   
A single kiss from those loving lips,  
a single touch from those gentle fingertips. 

She's my beauty queen,  
an orb of understanding.  
She's my stars when they are shining,   
she is my silver lining. 

I've never been good with emotions,   
she sets them into motion.   
You can always her over the commotion,   
just listen for my devotion. 

My love.  
My heart.  
My dove.  
We will never be apart. 

Doubt the sun is fire,   
doubt truth for a liar.  
Doubt the Earth doth move,   
but never doubt that I love you...


End file.
